seireteifandomcom-20200214-history
Kido
This is a list of all of the kido spells used in Bleach. We are sticking to specifically Hado, Bakudo, some barriers, and only known incantations. So you won't find Hado #99 or anything like that. Also, Hachi's kido is off too, because it's hard to understand. No forbidden kido either, because, well...it's forbidden. Unless you want your character exiled from the Soul Society, of course. You can use these spells in roleplay, but use them to fit your characters' abilities. If your character is a Captain, I doubt he/she still needs a full chant for Bakudo #4. Not all of the kido's incantations are known, though, so just remember that. (The number beside the spell name indicates it's actual kido number. Note: Not all of them are known, so it will not go in perfect order. Multiple spells can also have the same number, so be specific.) Bakudo 1. Sai ~ Causes target's arms to lock behind their back. Practitioner points index and middle fingers at target. Can be used on one person or many. Incantation unknown. 4. Hainawa ~ Binds enemies with a Reishi rope to stop movement. Practitioner generates a crackling yellow energy rope and throws it towards the opponent, who is then entangled in it. Incantation unknown. '8. Seki '~ Blocks and repels attacks. Practitioner generates a light blue orb of energy, which blocks and repels. Incantation unknown. '9. Geki '~ Completely paralyzes an enemy. Practitioner draws the spell symbols in the air, causing their whole body to emulate a red energy, which paralyzes the target. Incanation: Disintegrate, you black dog of Rodanini! Look down upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! '9. Horin '~ Practitioner uses the middle and index fingers to generate an orange tendril, which ensnares the opponent and wraps around them. The end of the tendril is kept in the practitioner's hand before and after capture, so they can control it. Incantation: Same as Geki. '21. Sekienton '~ Pracitioner places palms of their hands on the ground. Red smoke bursts from the point, engulfing the surrounding area and briefly obscuring movement, allowing for quick getaways. Incantation unknown. '26. Kyokko '~ Hides the physical form and Reiatsu of the pracitioner by bending light. Incantation unknown. '30. Shitotsu Sansen '~ Pracitioner generates crackling yellow energy, which they use to draw a triangle. Solidified energy in the shape of three triangles generates at each point on the triangle. The three triangles fire at the opponent, pinning them against a nearby surface and immobilizing them. Incantation unknown. '37. Tsuriboshi '~ Pracitioner creates a ball of blue energy, which shoots out six rope-like projections that attach themselves to sturdy objects nearby, create a sort of net as the ball in the center flattens. Used primarily for catching falling objects/opponents. Incantation unknown. '39. Enkosen '~ Practitioner, using either both hands or their zanpakuto, creates a yellow spinning disk of energy in front of them, blocking the attack. Incantation unknown. '58. Kakushitsuijaku '~ Practitioner draws a circle and appropriate symbols in four quadrants on the ground using a black powder. They place their hands down just beneath the circle, causing it to glow blue and the symbols in it to animate. This heightens their senses to find a target. Numbers appear, until the correct set is found. Incantation: Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain. '' '''61. Rikujokoro '~ Immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. Practitioner points their index finger at the target, generating yellow energy that summons six thin beams of light, which slam into the target's midsection. The target cannot move any part of their body, including the parts untouched by the beams. Incantation: Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! '62. Hyapporankan '~ Practitioner generates blue-white rod of energy in their hand, throwing it at the target. The rod multiplies into a hundred more rods, which pin the target against a surface, immobilizing them. Hard to dodge in a small space. Incantation unknown. '63. Sajo Sabaku '~ The practitioner raises their palm towards the target and closes their fists. This summons a thick, yellow energy rope, which binds the upper body of the target. It is similar to Bakudo #4, but much stronger. Incantation unknown. '73. Tozansho '~ The spell ignites at a single point, blue energy extending upward to four points, creating an inverted pyramid that solidifies into a barrier around the practitioner. Can also be used to trap others. Incantation unknown.